A Night to Remember
by PixiesCanFly
Summary: Songfic. We all know what happened to Harry on the night of the Yule Ball, but what about the other characters? ViktorHermione, CedricCho, GinnyHarry one sided NevilleGinny one sided PansyDraco One sided Blaise?


A night to remember

**Disclaimer-** Is not mine. HP belongs to JKR. Song is from 'The Slipper and the Rose.' movie.

XxXxXx

"Thankyou all for attending. The Yule Ball is now over, and so I bid you goodnight, please return to your common rooms." Dumbledore's voice called out over the somewhat thinned out crowd. It was 1 am and most of the dancers had already either returned to their common rooms or gone out into the grounds for a moonlit stroll. A few couples however, who had remained behind now left to return to their common rooms.

XxXxXx

Hermione sat in a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room, tears fresh on her face and her eyes but her mind and heart reliving the lovely night she'd had with Viktor. Quietly she began to hum a song she'd known ever since she was a little girl.

_Rainbows raced around the room when he danced with me,  
Shooting stars began to zoom when he danced with me,_

In another part of the castle Cho Chang sat, reminiscing over her night with her long time boyfriend. _  
_

_In his arms I was ascending  
My world became a magic blending of dreams_

Hermione's voice grew a little over the next words.

_and hopes _

Cho's voice rang clearly, not faltering over a word she's been too scared to say to Cedric yet.

_and love_

Both girls smiled into from their dark corners as they remembered how wonderful waltzing round the floor with their handsome boys had been, how much they had enjoyed the night.

_When he danced with me_

Ginny sat in the bathroom, looking dejectedly out of the window. She'd had a date earlier, in fact she felt a bit bad about blowing Neville off, but she'd never really wanted him to begin with. Harry was the only boy she'd ever truly had feelings for but he didn't want her back. She tried to imagine what it would have felt like to have been Harry's date for the evening. Visions of happiness passed through her head. She sighed. That wasn't what had happened. Pressing her head against the cold glass of the window she began to sing. 

_Though this lovely night was only a fantasy_

Out by the greenhouses Neville sat alone with a bottle of firewhiskey, looking out over the grounds, still filled with romancing couples. His date had used him. Of course Ginny was nice, but she didn't really want him. She just wanted to be able to come to the ball, and to make Harry jealous of course. A snippet of song floated into his mind to describe the night he'd just spent with a girl who wasn't really on a date with him.

_  
And I know tonight is all there will ever be_

Hermione's eyelids began to drop a little as she moved on to the next part of the song, wondering where Neville and Ginny had got to.

_Dancing in his arms forever_

Cho stood, brushing off her dress robes as she made her way up the stairs to her room, careful not to wake her roommates.

_My heart will never be free!_

The cold glass chilled Ginny's forehead as the pane misted up from her singing.

_Dreaming of the night he'll dance with me_

In his room on the Durmstrang ship, Viktor Krum sat, swaying slightly in the rhythm with the lapping of the lake. He had been a lucky man tonight. He had had the prettiest and cleverest witch in all of Europe as his date. Blinking the tiredness out of his eyes he began to sing in a low voice so as not to wake the others.

_Rainbows raced around the room when she danced vith me  
Shooting stars began to zoom ven she danced vith me  
_

Cedric Diggory sat in the Hufflepuff Common room, surrounded by friends discussing their dates and drinking copious amounts of butterbeer. An old muggle song kept repeating in his head as he half dreamt of his beloved Cho, radiant as she had looked tonight.

_In her arms I was ascending  
At last I saw that perfect blending of dreams and hopes and love_

The two voices merged as one as the boys remembered their beautiful partners of the night.

_Ven she danced vith me_

Blaise Zabini stopped a passing Beaubaxtons stundent.

"Have you seen a girl come past? Blonde, about my height, blue eyes, very pretty." The student shook his head, looking annoyed. It was only then that Blaise realized he could have been describing any student at Beauxbatons. It was impossible. How could he find the one that had just kissed him and left without a word. It was hopeless. He turned and began heading sadly back to the Slytherin Common Room.

_Could it be that she was only a fantasy?  
_

In the Slytherin Dungeons Pansy say on her bed, worrying. Of course she'd managed to get Draco to agree to one date, but he hadn't seemed overly enthusiastic. Was there a problem with her? Was she not pretty enough? Not pure enough? Not smart enough? Was it that she was not good enough for him and so he would never consent to another night like tonight. She couldn't stand that. Knowing that this was all there was. That she could never have Draco again.

_Could it be tonight is all there will ever be?_

Viktor turned, hooking his legs onto his bed, careful not to go against the motion of the ship. He'd be seeing Hermione again tomorrow. They'd arranged to meet in the library at 8.30. His heart leapt at the prospect. _  
_

_Dancing in her arms forever  
_

Cedric's mind returned to Cho again and again, no matter how his friends tried to distract him. Eventually he decided to go to bed, where he could at least obsess about her properly and sing the song that was plaguing his mind out loud.

_My heart will never be free!_

Hermione closed the curtains of her four poster, shifted the book from underneath her pillow and doused the light of her wand. Her eyes drifted closed as she settled back onto her pillows, her mind elsewhere.

Cho loosed her cascade of black hair from it's tie, feeling it's comforting weight against her back as she curled into a ball on her side, Cedric foremost in her thoughts.

Ginny's eyelids grew heavy as she settled into a more comfortable position, head still resting against the window, feet curled under her. She wondered what Harry was thinking about as her senses slipped into unconsciousness.

Neville tipped the rest of the bottle of firewhiskey down the back of his throat, falling backwards as he did so.

Viktor swayed in his sleep as the boat rocked in the waves of the lake, his dream filled with the cleverest witch Hogwarts has ever seen.

Cedric stowed his dress robes in his trunk before collapsing onto bed, mind devoted to the girl of his heart, the song she had taught him still running through his head.

Blaise fell through the wall of the common room and onto the nearest sofa, his eyes already shut, his mind already locked in the memory of the stranger's kiss.

Pansy pulled her sheets tighter around her as silent tears fell from her eyes. She would never be good enough for Draco.

And somewhere in the castle a low pitched voice picked up the last few words and carried them from the hearts of the sleeping students, embedding their meaning into the singers' subconscious, in their dreams.

_Dreaming of the night you dance with me_

XxXxXx

**A/N- **It's up to you to guess who took up the song at the end. Tee HeePlease review! And thanks for reading.


End file.
